When transmitting an image sensed by a digital camera, the image data is temporarily transferred from the digital camera to, e.g., a personal computer, and the transferred image data is transmitted to a desired address by an image transmission function of the personal computer.
However, the aforementioned communication sequence cannot exploit the real time characteristic of the digital camera.